Fittest wins
by inkypinkyanna
Summary: The cold air whipped around me, I felt naked against it, and it went through my clothing as if it wasn’t there, at all. I sat down, and curled into a ball shape, clutching to life. I was beyond fear itself. The gang are captured, and max has a lot of note
1. Prologue

I was bored in my drama, lesson, you know usual its only the final assessment and I'm meant to rehearsing my but off, but I started to right this instead… very smart Nessie, very smart…

Prolog…

The cold air whipped around me, I felt naked against it, and it went through my clothing as if it wasn't there, at all.

I sat down, and curled into a ball shape, clutching to life. I was beyond fear itself.

My only indicator of the time of day was the sun, and that was giving in to another Twilight.

It too soon, hurt to move, the coldness was nearly overwhelming me. I think about life back at home, and the home I want to be waiting for me soon.

I'm thinking about how far I've run to reach him, how much food ration I can have, along with fluids. Most importantly though, I'm think about the cold, it could win before I can get to him, and that just won't do.


	2. AIRPLANE! DUCK, DIVE, ROLL!

Chapter 1- properly, Hehe… I hope you enjoy

I kept seeing his beautiful face caved into the snow, and I'd rub it out furiously, my tears streaking down my face, I must win, only the fittest could win, and I could not allow my other half to win.

My now archenemy couldn't possibly be faster than me, my eyelids wanted so desperately to close.

I stumbled as I stood up, the wind continued to whip around me, I refused to stop, I couldn't stop, I wouldn't stop, and I shouldn't stop, until I got to the heart of the isolation, where no one could find me, no one would ever be able to find me.

My heart raced as I made my way across the snow, I carried on taking breaths, I couldn't stop breathing I had to breath for Angel, for Mum and Ella.

The wind carried on tearing through my clothes; it was exhausting, knocking each milligram of energy out of me each time it hit. I was crumbling, at an astonishing rate.

I began to become hot, remembering what I'd been told

(When you get so cold, that you get hot means that you have hypothermia). I kept my clothes on, fighting to survive, and got up, the wind blowing me down, back down to the snow, that would cool me.

I tried not to think of it like that, I thought of the snow as a white-hot furnace. It almost worked, I found myself with a small amount of energy left, I pulled out a bar, rubbing it together I hoped it hadn't frozen, thankfully the small amount of friction was doing its job nicely. The ice was melting around my special K bar.

The icy blizzard was still surrounding me. The vastness of Antarctica was overwhelming, why had I come out here? My thoughts moved drastically as I pulled the bar under my snood (like a scarf, but fits around neck and can go up to nose. Mainly used for skiing or cold temperatures) to eat it, I shuffled across the white fluffy snow.

I was still boiling; prolonging my stay out in the cold wouldn't help anyone, especially me.

My fingers had gone blue and purple. My little finger had gone black, on my left hand. That's when I looked ahead, a small light, a beacon of hope shone out into the wilderness, the wind was covered by something, all of a sudden.

I looked around me, and heard the tale-tale sign, of an airplane engine…

I ran up what I thought was a runway, diving off into the snow on the left. I watched the small jet come into land; I saw it almost disappear off into the snow and fog.

_No!! Don't let it get away!_

Sorry they're small, but it takes ages to get in this mindset, so ya know.

Here's the golden rule people…

U has to review! 3 people must review for the already typed up chapter to come out…


	3. tears are waterfalls

A/N: Okay, three reviews another chapter, and I will explain. I promise, it does make sense in my head, I just need for it to actually appear on paper. Which usually helps really don't it?

My brain screamed at me, shoving the rest of my cereal bar into my mouth, I ran after the noise of the plane.

I heard people complaining about the conditions, they –from my brilliant avian sight- were wearing suit clothing, looking quite smart.

I could see them walk into a building I hadn't noticed yet; I was on the floor, covered in snow so that I was camouflaged completely. This would be a great trick to play on Gazzy when I found him… my heart sighed, and my brain went backwards into a flash back…

_Flash back_

"_Come on, everyone must know the drill by now" looking over, I saw that everyone was sitting on their branch, even fang that I couldn't see._

"_Fang?" I whispered._

"_Yes?" he answered his voice right next to me; I turned round slowly, scowling at him, his dark wings silhouetting him, even more against the moon. He looked so mysterious, so loveable._

_I almost jumped; we were on a mission to get a place to stay, forever. However, we'd somehow run into the Government, the paparazzi and anything else you can think of._

_I felt fang move away, back down to his branch, and I sat there twiddling my thumbs, Canada wasn't that bad._

_In fact, it was HUGE!_

_I couldn't get over how some places could be so isolated, but have that much food. Of course, we'd stopped off at numerous places, eating and running._

_Tonight had been funny, Angel had ordered ribs, and as the waitress walked away, she fell asleep, I had quickly cancelled that order._

_I went to sleep with a smile on my face… the next morning though I was alone, with no one there except a sticky note saying with bold thick black writting_ **"good morning! Hope you enjoyed your sleep. Alaska is a very isolated place you know, quite good for hiding people, and avian hybrids wouldn't you say so?"**

_I looked down, and around the whole area we were in, just in case Gazzy was playing some kind of sick joke._

_There had been no one, and the tears started then, they just wouldn't stop, they poured down my face like a waterfall._

_I got to the air port, and was stopped my security guards _

"_Are you Maximum Ride?"_

"_Why do you want to know?"_

"_Your late for your flight" and with that, the two burly security guards took me to a plan which landed in New York._

_There was a sticky note there, for me, there was a clue wherever I went, telling me what would happen if I didn't show up in an expected amount of time, I could hardly stop quaking in my boots. I wanted to hug Fang, and hold him for hours, I wanted to grab Angel and Gazzy until they couldn't breath, and I wanted to get hold of Nudge, and Iggy so that they could realize that I truly missed them._

End of flash back

I looked down into my pocket; in there were 25 sticky notes. They told me clues and to save them for later. I did as I was told, I would have kept them anyway.

Tucking the sticky notes into my pocket, I looked up. Watching like a hawk, waiting for a chance to leap onto my prey like a lion, I hoped that I could get somewhere…

* * *

**okay, i'm going to see whether i can get 5 reviews, i know a leap from 3, and its only what, the second chapter ! wow... but still, ya know... it'd still be nice...i will update quicker, i've already got an outline for chapter three, and i'm holding it hostage!**

NOW REVIEW GOOD PEOPLE OF FANFICTION!

~Nessie0Loves0Jacob~


	4. meet Katara and Oskar

A/N: okays, I have attempted to explain as much as I can, so I'm going to attempt to make it even more explainable as I go… is that okay? can i just say i didnt get those 5 reviews... :( i mean its not that hard, my friends take two of those, -sniff sniff-

**Ooh, dear, I've erm forgotten a erm…**

**Disclaimer: if I were anyone important would I really be writing this?**

**On with the show… using your imagination skills, as my main object here…**

Recap… (Taking away the fill in chapter…)

_Watching like a hawk, waiting for a chance to leap onto my prey like a lion, I hoped that I could get somewhere…_

I watched and waited while people, and air buzzed around me, then when all was quiet, except the roaring wind as a background noise; I calmly stood up and walked stiffly, and swiftly towards the building. I knew that this was going to be a long night.

The stars were gazing down on me, making the snow shimmer, shine and glitter in the darkness like a thousand stars on earth.

I made my way slowly towards the entrance, my hunger, eagerness and numbed fingers made me get to the entrance quicker than suspected.

I hunched over, and scurried into the building.

I saw a reception, and hurried towards it, ringing the golden bell that was secured to the wooden reception desk that was quite modern looking.

A few mumbles were heard, in the staff room behind the desk, and then someone offered to see whom it was.

"Can I help you madam?"

I looked up slowly, loving the shock on the young ladies face that'd come to serve me, her hair was mousy brown, and it was pulled back into a ponytail, her layers tumbling out. Her eyes were a blue, and green mixture, reminding me of the sea, and her clothes looked so warm, and comforting.

"Yes, yes you can. I've got lost, and ended up here, do you have anywhere I can stay, have a shower wash and buy clothes? I fear I may need some medication as well"

I hated admitting my problems, but I knew that by doing this, I could keep warm, and by winning tonight I would be able to fight tomorrow.

"Oh my, erm. Sure, I mean, I'll find out" the girl stuttered, clearly surprised, more hushed whispers came from the back door.

"Excuse Me," I said annoyed, I could clearly hear her colleagues speaking about me, what avian hybrid wouldn't?

"Yes?" she looked up from the phone she was holding

"Ma'am but maybe your colleagues could stop speaking about me, it's making me awfully self conscious" by this time it was getting too hard to keep the smile off of my face.

"I will after this phone call, take a seat near the window. There's a heater there"

I tried to make my walk look casual but I knew I hadn't succeeded, I almost ran towards the window, sitting down on a comfy, warm chair.

The radiator's warmth was lovely, and I carefully removed my gloves, seeing my little finger again, I moved each finger, having got the gloves off with my mouth and teeth.

I moved each finger and thumb with the one exception of my left hand's pinky finger, they all hurt.

One of the staff came up to me. Holding half a dozen packets, he got one out, crunched it, breaking ice, or whatever was in the packet, he laid it on my hand, and started rubbing furiously, causing friction.

Soon the packet warmed up, it was lovely I smiled at the guy who was doing this. The heat got so much that he moved it to my icicles of fingers and it heated them up,

"Move your hand, get the blood flowing to it, then your fingers"

I did so, my left hand was soon warm, my fingers were recovering, but my little finger was black, I couldn't feel it at all. I didn't want to touch it at all. Just in case it fell off.

The guy started on my other hand, I followed his directions, I soon hand two hands working. I smiled, hurting my facial muscles.

It took 3 hours to get a room.

I had been fully warmed, in the staff room.

Talking to everyone, covered in blankets. The one thing that nagged at my mind was, my little black finger…

(I was going to stop it here)

I was walked up to the small room, two beds stood in the room, a door leading off to what I presumed the bathroom. Simple. The beds were messy, slept in, a blow up bed presumably now mine was blown up in the middle of the two beds.

I walked past the mess on the floor; the empty pack of Doritos, the dirty underwear, and random black lacy Ann Summers bras.

I entered the bathroom, and found it weirdly tidy.

There were bottles of lotions and potions, and a throw away razor. I studied the apartment, and grabbed the extra blankets from the wardrobe, and making the other two beds.

I did a quick clean, simply so I could wash the dirty items, with my own.

I shoved them in the laundry pile, which was growing into a mountain under the windowsill, which was blacked out.

I found paper and a pen, and wrote that I would be occupying the bathroom for a while.

I washed, the water going from the clean, untouched crystal clean, mountain water to black gritty soot.

My hair badly needed a trim. My armpits badly needed shaving, and so did my legs.

When I'd got out the shower, the warmth had stopped pelting on my skin, softly. I picked up the throw away razor, my heart sped up.

I couldn't do it, at all.

So, me being me, gingerly stepped out of the bathroom, with the towel securely around my body, fresh clean clothes were on the bed, with a thank you note for tiding the room up. I smiled timidly, although no one could see me, I was still shy from being so motherly.

I tried the clothes on, and blow dried my hair, and waited. A few minutes later, a young girl with a boy entered, both beautiful.

"Thanks for the cleaning thing" the guy, answered, his voice loud and enthusiastic, the girl he had his arm on was pretty shy, her pale blonde hair covered most of her face, which almost blended with the colour.

"I'm Max"

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I'm Oskar," the burly teddy bear answered.

"I'm Katara," the girl answered

"Well, thanks for letting me hang out, erm, so you wanna get to know me, so I know you sort of thing?"

"Sure sounds good" Oskar answered while the feebler Katara merely nodded.

"Katara? Can I ask you a question in the bathroom after this?"

Katara looked dead at me, her sapphire eyes looked out of place in the pale skin and hair. Her clothes were pale brown, faded colours. "Sure" she answered with a sheepish smile, Oskar looked questioningly at me, but Katara gave him the famous girl look that so rightfully said 'shut up now!'

I smiled at the two people before me that I had not known long, but I immediately knew that these two would help me on my journey to find my loved ones. There was just something weird about them.

Oskar looked up, right into my eyes, his blood red wings stretched out, while Katara had water flowing around her in a bubble, she was getting ready to surf on it.

Wait did I really just say that?! Blood red wings and water bending?!

A/N: Okays so I got really bored, and added this chapter anyways… review people; otherwise, I'll erm…

**Okays I won't do anything but I'd really appreciate those reviews!**


	5. Ozzie, Kit and two showers

Chapter 4

I awoke, with water being splashed into my face.

"Don't tell me you're a fainter?" Oskar asked, a big grin present on his face

"Well, I do say it's a tad odd, to just meet someone and then show them blood red wings, and water in same sort of circle" I remarked, my hands pointed at each of them. "How am I meant to take that?" I quizzed im, hands on my hips.

A sad memory entered my head

_Flashback_

_I had my hands on my hips as I approached Gazzy and Iggy making a gas bomb.  
__"Not in my house you don't!" I practically yelled at them, they scurried out of the room, and continued making the bomb outside, Gazzy walking outside after Iggy, they slumped outside where they made a whole batch of stink bombs and defence weapons.  
Nudge soon found out and joined them, while i helped Angel with her reading._

_Flashback end_

Katara's voice drifted into my mind, brining my out of my reverie

"…Be glad she didn't throw like the last one"

"Excuse me?" I asked, feeling left out

"The last person we showed our self to, chucked", Oskar informed my puzzled far away expression.

I saw Katara give a sheepish grin, while Oskar gave an uncomfortable smile.

"So, how did you two meet then?"

"We were hoping you might be able to tell us, actually, seen as you are maximum ride. The one who freed us, and had to kill her own brother to make sure that we were safe"

"Right, erm, what country?" I asked feeling awfully uncomfortable that they had obtained this knowledge, when I knew nothing of these two people. When I looked at the two people in front of me, I saw how much older they were than me, Oskar looked 18, and Katara was at least 16, nearly 17 by the looks of her, while I was a mere 14.

"Germany" they both answered.

"Germany?" I was shocked at their answer, hesitating, before breathing out a breath that I was unaware of holding.

"We, my friend" Oskar started, grabbing my attention "are clones, accidentally made in Germany, sent to the united states, where we were informed of an escape, your escape as it turned out, it got worse then. Ari that small kid, played with us, we were in a joint cage. Katara here used to steal the water from the guards, when they were asleep, in those water bottles, you know?" I nodded, in understanding Oskar waited with a pause then continued,

"Well, they soon realised it, and barred her arms up behind her, we were moved as well. Still trained together, and to get water to her, I used to soak my wings, which I've always kept clean, through the cage bars, towards hers. That way she could suck on them." Katara cringed.

"I figured, at some point that they would let my arms down, after two months, they let my arms down, allowing me to circulate the blood, for the tests. The moon was shining, and a rat came towards me, I waved my hand like this" she showed me, it was a shooing gesture "the rat stiffened and its arms bent backwards"

"That night with the full moon on her back Katara found out that she could not only water bend, but that she could also blood bend" Oskar finished, a wild, scary grin present on his face.

"I began to feel like a killer, but that didn't stop me killing the guards outside my cage next time the moon was full. When the moon is full" Katara began to explain, obviously, she had seen my confused facial expression "a water bender's strength is at its top. So when that full moon came out, and would light up my cage like Blackwell illuminations, I got more strength than I could have wished for.

Oskar's wings used to be white, he had dove's wings, until I killed those guards" Katara was sad, looking down, embarrassed, Oskar rubbed her shoulder and she smiled under her hair, assured. Something Fang constantly did to me. I'd always wished that I'd had the confidence to look up, and kiss him, and now he was gone, I couldn't have the chance anymore…

"Their blood went into my wings, staining them, forever." Oscar added, evidently sad. His voice woke me up from my daydream.

"You said you wanted some help in the bathroom?" Katara reminded me, glancing at me

"Yes, yes I would" I answered her. Oskar sat down on his own bed, and then he got up, and moved towards their wardrobes taking out two sleeping bags, laying them down, putting the blankets carefully on top, to keep my warm.

"Now, what do you wish help with Max?"

"I can't shave, never have done, and I want to look nice" Katara giggled.

"That's quite all right" she responded after her small chuckle. Then she commenced picking up Oskar's shaving foam, dabbing a bit on her finger "now all you have to do, is put a bit of this on, it numbs the skin so you can feel the razor, otherwise it feels like needle pricks"

"Okay"

"Next you wash the razor in warm water, then take it to the skin, okay? Now go over the area bit by bit, like this" Katara showed me how to do my legs and under arms. Then we were done

"Thanks"

"We're not finished yet Max"

"What?"

"You have to put some lotion on after you shave, golden rule, otherwise you get dried up skin"

"Oh" Katara then got some body lotion, and went over my legs, once she had done, my legs felt smooth, there wasn't any lotion left over.

"Here, you can do the other leg and arms, I'll supervise"

I applied the lotion to my other leg, Katara monitored how much lotion I was using, teaching me that for my underarms I needed a thin layer on my index finger.

After a few hours she put two cans of different sprays in front of me. Then Katara tackled my hair, brushing it, and sending me back to the shower, when I got out, I noticed that she had taken my towel, instead was a bottle of Johnston baby wash, or moisturiser there. I banged on the door, giggling came in reply.

"KATARA" I paused, there was no answer "OSKAR!"

"No, need to shout, I'm right here, what do you want madam?"

"I'd appreciate a towel"

"I don't even get a towel, you have to use that clear bottle, thing. Its tragic really, I mean I saw your towel and leaped for it but Katara had taken it with her water bending and made me sit on the bed."

"Ah"

"Ha, I said 'shit that hurt bitch' but if you want to be more appropriate, then 'ah' would be it" Oskar answered me, I couldn't help but laugh, then I put the clear liquid or whatever it was on.

"Erm, Oskar?"

"Ah, no shouting. Thank you"

"Very funny, but erm. Do you know where any clothes are in here?"

"She didn't leave you clothes?"

"Nope"

"Strange"

"Really? Because having to dry without a towel isn't?"

"Look, Katara went out shopping because we're going out tonight. So I figure she has gone to get you an outfit"

"Thanks for the idea, but what do I do?"

"You stay in there, and we'll talk through the wall, I'll pass your clothes through the door when she comes back"

"Thank you"

"Look, I know that Max is a nickname or shortened from maximum, cant I call you 'Ma'? Or 'm'?"

"I like the sound of 'M' Oskar, can I call you Ozie?" (Pronounced oz-ee)

"Ha! Sure, okay M, what was your life like once you broke free of the school?" typical subject to start on, as I braced myself to let out my whole life story, I heard the front door to the apartment open, and close with the most softest click.

"I got them! Big bearzy" (Pronounced- big bear-zee)

"I'll pass the clothes through to you when your ready, okay M?"

"Wait a second, or two"

"Sure knock on the door three times when you're ready" Oskar said,

"Will do Ozzie" I replied, automatically

"Ozzie?" I heard Katara ask.

"We had to come up with nicknames halo"

"I silently chuckled at his nickname for Katara, no doubt that there would be more to come.

I positioned myself so he wouldn't see anything, and then gave three soft taps on the door, without a word, he opened the door slowly, cautiously, and stuck his arm into the bathroom, and then he closed the door.

I looked at the white sheet covering the clothing that I had been given.

I realized how steamy it was in the room, so I opened the window slightly, and the when the air was clearer I removed the smooth white plastic and saw something that made me gasp.

There in front of me, was a cute mini dress. I looked into the foggy full-length mirror in front of me; I had kept my swimming figure, slender with small curves. My blonde hair had grown down to my elbows, in waves.

The dress in front of me was a very dark, but soft brown, the back started to fade from the dark brown, to black, at the bottom of the cute miniskirt, the black swirled with the brown, until it was just black.

I wasn't keen on the low cut neck that plunged a bit deeper than I was comfortable with. To be honest…it showed off a small bit of cleavage, which was probably freaking me out.

I slipped it over my now soft skin. I was still partially tanned, my brown eyes looked alive as I took one quick inspection, of myself.

I closed the small window, and stepped out of the bathroom door. Katara threw some black high heels, they had intricate straps that wound up your leg and ended with a bow. With them she had given me those skin coloured tights.

Ozzie had dived into the bathroom, while I got the tights on, and shoes.

"Katara?" I questioned her she looked up, quizzing

"Yes?"

"Is there any chance-" I was cut off as she threw a black floor length coat. It was woollen with a fury hood that was fury all inside the hood as well.

I slipped it on, then continued with the conversation

"Can I call you kat?" I got to the point immediately, guessing that she didn't like paddy footing around a subject.

"I'd much prefer Kit, if that's okay with you"

"Sure"

"Thanks for asking anyways Raggy"

"Raggy?"

"Yeah, my nickname for you"

"How did you think that up?"

"You were like a rag doll when I first saw you" she grinned

"Thanks Kit, nothing likes getting to the point"

**A/N: ****Good you're reading! Keep going for a little bit longer…**

**This was a bit of a fill in –keep going- because I wanted to get to know Kit and Ozzie as the characters are now known.**

**I have started looking at the alerts, which make me smile, and so do the favourites although, I would appreciate that if you have this story on alert because you enjoy reading it, that you review!**

**Even if you're new – keep going one smaller bit! – You can leave a review, even you don't have a login, because you can just click the button and review anyway!**

**Review pwetty pwease with Fang, Iggy, Nudge, The Gasman, Max, Angel and Total with a cherry on top that their fitting for!**


	6. this is a party, get on your feet

This is a party, dance.

Chapter 5.

Kit had a blue knee length dress on, it sparkled in the light, it hung off of one shoulder, and fitted her small curves beautifully, because Kit is so white the dress flattered her, she looked beautiful.

The Ozzie came out of the bathroom.

His hair was still wet, but it looked cute. He was wearing dark jeans, that looked like trousers, he also had a light blue shirt, that was un tucked and the top button was undone, a tie hanging loosely under it, with a black blazer over the top of the shirt, and his shoes… he was barefoot.

I had my tights on, and had done the ribbon that went up my leg. Its small red bow glittered up at me.

My shoes were black and lacy; the lace was a dark red, like Oscar's wings.

I heard Kit run around while Ozzie just stood there and took it all; she blow-dried his hair, and put some mousse on it, to give it more bounce apparently. I looked at Ozzie's hair, if anything it needed to be tamed, but when I saw his face and broad shoulders, he was wild, and his hair reflected on him.

When we were finally ready, Kit lead the way, Ozzie and I trailed behind her.

Kit turned around at one point, and nodded at Ozzie, who gave a stern gaze back, she looked doubtful, then smiled, reassuring Ozzie and me, and then she was gone, down the corridor, and around the corner.

"You know the way?" I asked out of polite feigned interest.

"Yeah, I know the way to the ballroom. Kit just went to help a friend, to straighten her hair and stuff, she figured you weren't the girly girl type." He grinned, but it was too false

"You need to work on acting" I commented, making him blush a light shade of pink.

"Well, anyways she figured I should probably ask about you"

I looked up at Ozzie, and began to check the usual questions of my list

"Background. The amazing Maximum Ride out in the middle of nowhere. Most important, what would I do in a certain situation. How have I coped, and remained a normal teenager. Have I ever loved anyone?" I was holding back tears, as each question opened my heart that had stayed in solitary too long.

"Something like that" he answered, he was looking forward, then he stopped, and turned around to me, and gave me one of the biggest brotherly hugs I'd ever received.

"Can't…breathe…Ozzie" I got out, and he chuckled, he lifted his huge hand up to ruffle my hair, then thought better of it and rubbed my shoulder.

"Whose the gang?" he asked, I was off guard and he made me jump.

"'Scuse me?" I asked

"I asked who your gang was, who do you fly with newspaper kido?"

"Well, there's me, and little Angel she can talk to fish, breathe under water and read minds. Then there's her brother the Gasman, also known as Gazzy, he has problems with his digestion system and can knock people out literally with his stink. There's Iggy who's blind, although he can see pure white, and can cook better than me. There's Nudge, who doesn't stop talking, I think she's empathic. And then there's" I paused, as my heart throbbed at his name "Fang" I whispered, "he's so still, he can fade into a background. He's beautiful" I whispered, my head lowered, and Ozzie was now straining to hear what I was saying

"So what can you do, and what's your role?" I was grateful for the fact he didn't linger on Fang.

"I'm leader, because I'm the oldest. Fang is the same age as me, as is Iggy. The Gasman and Angel are the same sort of age, and Nudge is 11."

"Ah, so…?" Oscar allowed me to rant. Poor guy must have learned from Kit.

"How did I escape? How did I loose them all? Where are they? Why am I breaking apart? How come the great almighty Max who killed her own brother, is freaking out over post it notes?" I took a breath, and Oscar looked at me, interested

"Post it notes?" he asked, and I remembered that he didn't have a clue what I was on about

"Can I start from the beginning, it'll help"

Oscar nodded, and I dived into my story, of love, lies and lost.

Flash back start

I was running around a Canadian park with Fang, Gazzy, Angel, Nudge and Iggy. It was getting dark, just moving onto twilight… I saw a big oak and climbed to the top, making sure that everyone was on his or her own branch.

"_Drill" I yelled, then leapt down onto the branch under me, Gazzy put out his fist, I held mine under his, as Fang put his on top of mine, and then Nudge Iggy and Angel joined us._

_We tapped each other's fists, and then I made sure everyone was safely on their branch._

_I went back to my own, and laid back against the branch, and felt a soft breathe against my neck. I had been looking up, and when I looked down to where it had come from._

_Fang's face was there_

"_Fang?"_

"_Yeah, it's me" he said. And in that moment, I wanted to kiss him so bad. I wanted to pounce on him and, and… my heart nearly stopped._

_Fang leaned forward and kissed my forehead, and then he was on his own branch._

_I laid back, content and I fell to sleep. When I woke there was no one on the branches._

_I thought that maybe it was a prank, so I did a through search of the big oak, I climbed back onto my branch, and on the tree opposite my own, was a branch leaning out. However, what caught my eye was the bright yellow sticky note on the outstretched branch._

_The sticky note said __"_good morning! Hope you enjoyed your sleep. Alaska is a very isolated place you know, quite good for hiding people, and avian hybrids wouldn't you say so?" _I leapt from the branch, and made my way to the nearest airport. I still had all the money, which was weird._

_I got there and was buying myself a ticket when two bodyguards dragged me onto a flight to New York._

Flashback end

"I've been over most of the country, picking up sticky notes and putting them into my pocket, collecting them to get to where I am now. Soon enough I'll find another one, giving me details about the next life and death task that I have to face."

By this time we had gone past the ballroom, sitting on the chairs that were seated further down the hall.

"Wow" Ozzie said in return. "So, you've come all the way out here, to get them, when he could be leading you into a trap, but you go anyway?"

"I know for a fact that my family is probably in Europe right now, but this guy needs an ass whooping. So I'm going to get him" I felt the adrenaline rush through my veins, and my eyes were sparkling in the reflection from Ozzie's eyes.

"So I'm going to get him. He can't mess with me, take my family, make me travel around the world, and not expect something"

"Maybe he wants you to go head first" Ozzie, looking at me perceptively

"Maybe he does" I answered him, with a shrug

"So…" he nodded, waiting for me to finish his sentence

"So…" I repeated like an idiot

He sighed, "maybe you need a tactic, you need to get at this guy at a different angle." I raised an eyebrow at him "let this guy sweat it, and then we can kick his ass"

"Us?"

"Don't think, that you can share a room with polar and I, then just leave us?"

I smiled and hugged him; he gave me a handkerchief out of his pocket and a small mirror. I cleaned myself up, and gave him it back.

"Thanks" he nodded "Oscar?"

"Hmm?" he answered

"You and Kit are perfect together…" I trailed off, leaving him startled; I turned around, and waved him into the ballroom. He grinned stupidly, and then jogged over.

We entered the ballroom, and I found a table where I could see everywhere.

I was comfortable, a small drink sat in my hands, I was in my own land, with Fang, and Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy and Angel in my arms. Fang kissing me on the check, just as I turned towards him to smile at him…

"Can I have this dance?" a boy asked, his hand was soft on my shoulder, and it was light as well. I looked up, my face blank. The lights didn't allow me vision of the man I was to dance with

"What?" I asked, dazed

"May I dance with you?" the stranger asked

"Sure, I'm off though" the stranger laughed. "This isn't ballroom dancing haven't you been paying attention?"

"No, I sure haven't"

As I stepped up onto the dance floor, I realised that this was a stage, and everyone was looking at me…

The guy next to me was tall, slightly tanned and long dark hair. It was layered, and it had red high lights from the lighting.

"I think theres been a mistake, I cant sing, dance, or act to save my life…" I trailed off, as a spotlight came on

the guy next to me, had a big grin on his face

"I give you MAXIMUM RIDE!" it was then that I noticed that one side of his face was flaky, peeling like a snake's skin.

At the front of the stage was a girl with a pig's nose, and the guy next to her had gills on his neck. Ozzie had his wings out, and Kit was at the refreshment desk, pouring drinks.

This was unusual.

I saw someone with a weird watch thing attached to his or her wrist it was glowing yellow.

As I was taking this in, there was silence, people had their mouth's wide open, in disbelief.

"You're not Maximum Ride!" Gill guy yelled

"You're not in this room" I replied into the mic. People laughed.

"So, I hope your enjoying yourself here, I know I am so far. You all know my name, can I learn yours?" I had barely finished, when there was screaming around the room. I was officially scared.

Screaming because you were about to be killed, I can handle, screaming because you're really excited. Now that's scary.

I put my index finger to my lips. They all shushed, I stepped down, and went to piggy nose.

"I'm max, and you are?" I held my hand out

"I'm Charlotte"

"Nice to meet you" then I moved onto gill face

"I'm max, and your name is?"

"I'm Cody"

"Cool"

I moved onto the girl next to him

"Max" I said, seeing her as straightforward, she smiled, and answered "Monique"

"Max"

"Pete"

"Max"

"Daniel"

"Max"

"Aj"

"Max"

"Wyatt"

"Max"

"Sue"

"Max"

"Dom"

"Max"

"Charlie"

the night continued, I let out my wings, showing them off, and I felt normal. Then at the end of the night, as everything was closing up, I stepped back on stage.

"Everyone must know, Fang, Iggy, Angel, Gazzy and Nudge?"

There was nodding of heads and a few "yeah I know them"

"They've been captured," I say quickly, looking at my audience, emotion leaking into my voice, making it quake.

"Lets go get the basturd who took them!" Cody yelled, the rest of my public balled their fists up and put their arm's up.

And for once, I had backing, and I was going to get my family. Knowing that I had found out home for the rest of our lives…

**A/n: okays, it'snot big, but just big enough. I hope you enjoyed, all comments welcome, all leave a big grin on my face anyways.**

**Review!**

**~Nessie0Loves0Jacob~**


	7. I need food!

Chapter 6

I lie in my bed, a hot water bottle, with a Winnie The Pooh cover was now secured in the folds of the two sleeping bags that now protect me from the harsh coldness outside the small apartment's window. I could see endless, blank whiteness of the cruel world outside.

After looking at the window, for a few seconds, a cold shiver ran down my spine, making my whole body cold, even though I had two sleeping bags, and a few blankets over me to keep any heat in.  
I tried to wiggle my legs further down the sleeping bag to get most of my neck away from the odd coldness of the room, and to the warmth from under my blankets. After successfully getting warmer, I closed my eye lids and slept a dreamless sleep that felt like it had lasted only for few minutes.

It was the first time in a long time that I was allowed to sleep properly, and I think Ozzie and Kit somehow both knew it.

When I woke up the next morning, the worrying, almost sickening clench in my stomach reminded me that I had to find my family. I rubbed my head, and my stomach wishes the pain away, that they were having breakfast with Kit and Ozzie. The truth was as plain as the same blank whiteness outside the window, proving that yet again hope was something I couldn't believe in.  
Trying to remember that I couldn't cry out in pain, like I had in the wilderness, where I could scream in pain and loss freely, and not worry about someone else hearing my agony, at all.

I sprayed my hair out like a fan behind my head, and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath, which calmed my body, relaxing every point, I opened my eyes again, and I looked towards the ceiling, I could see a note, A4 paper with messy scrawl over it.

I'd have to get out of my warm bed to even attempt at reading it, I made my way out from under the covers, and then I had to stand on top of Kit's bed, in order to reach for it.  
I had the note in my hands; it was more understandable up close. It clearly read

"HAVE A GOOD SLEEP? AH YOU'RE READING THIS!! HAVE A SHOWER, TOWEL IS IN THERE! THEN FOLLOW THE INSTRUCTIONS WE LEFT FOR YOU DOWN THE CORRIDORS TO THE BUFFET! Xx kit"

I felt a smile start trembling at the corners of my mouth, at the fact that Oscar and Katara, people who I had only met the day before, had cared to leave me directions, to food. Soon I felt my natural smile light up my face, and then my lips cracked, and I went into the shower.

I got out, a pair of black skinny jeans and a long t-shirt, that when I tried on was actually a dress, was sitting there on the towel rack, all warm.

There was a pair of pants there, and my bra if you're wondering...

I blow dried my hair and found a butterfly clip on the side of the bathroom sink, that I put in my hair to keep it out of my face. I was checking my face to make sure I was presentable, when a gleam caught my eye, something was flashing under the light, and I looked over at the unknown object and saw a spare key, and card for access to the apartment, which I pocketed quickly.

Then I opened the apartment door, expecting to see another note for me with directions, and I looked up and down the corridor, I can't see a note, in fact I can't see anyone on this deserted floor, I nearly freaked, -nearly being the big word there- and looked down at the floor thinking about what I planned to do next.

I'll have another look; I probably missed it in my hurry to eat. Then I looked straight ahead of myself, and opposite of me was a piece of A4 paper with writing on it, I nearly hit myself because of my own stupidity.

I walked across the corridor; to the messy handwriting it read "YOU'RE AWAKE! GO TO YOU'RE RIGHT! Xx Ozoo (pronounced oz-oo)

I tore down the piece of A4 along with its tape, and turned to my left; following the instructions. I had got a fair amount of carpet behind me, and I felt even more worry sinking in my stomach at no sight of another note.

I looked round, and saw someone investigating a piece of A4 on the wall, scruffy handwriting was clearly visible, reassurance rushed through me, as I approached it.

I start to walk swiftly over to the stranger examining a note that was highly likely placed in its position for me. He was muttering something that I couldn't hear, or whatever I heard, didn't add up, but I was too hungry to care.

The piece of A4 was indeed for me, I knew that simply from the five letters on the top "OZZIE!" it said in huge capitals "OKAYS" it went on, and then addressing me, "SO YOU CAN FOLLOW INSTRUCTIONS...I WOULD HAVE TAKEN YOU FOR A GIRL WHO REBELS AT ANYTHING, CLEARLY I'M MISTAKEN! TAKE THE TURNING BEHIND YOU, AND THEN FOLLOW IT ALONG TAKE THE FIRST RIGHT AND SECOND LEFT. YOUR THERE! Xx kit"

I was going to smile again, and felt something in my jeans pocket, the object wasn't in the same pocket as the key and card, but it pressed into my leg, I got it out from the pocket, immediately seeing what it was. Lip salve. I sighed, and I quickly put it on, and then smiled, feeling better at not having to worry about the cracked lips for a while.

The stranger was an older man; he was still looking at my note with interest, a small smile rested on his lips as he read it over and over again. He was probably grumbling at hooligans, so I tore down the paper, a smug smile evidently placed on my lips and nodded to him.

"I'm new here, my friends woke up before me, and had to give me some way to eat today" I informed him, and he nodded still looking thoughtful.

"That must be good, having friends like that" he answered, looking off across the corridor.

"I've only just met them, like yesterday. I was trying to get to somewhere, and stumbled upon this place. Now as you can imagine, I could do with about four cooked breakfasts." I stated, as my stomach rumbled loudly, the man smiled, then nodded, and walked down the corridor, leaving me to get my breakfast.

I however, looked down at the corridor in front of me. Then I turned 180 degrees, and saw an even longer corridor. Great. I looked back at the note, take the turning behind you. I started walking. I saw loads of corridors on my left, but my instructions said right, so I walked down the corridor, -which was a plain but soft white, it was really welcoming and homely, - and when I saw a turning on my right. I ran towards it, I almost leaped for it.

I got to it, and looked back down at my note. Turn 180 degrees, check. First right, check. Second left?

I looked down the corridor, and I spotted a turning on my left, I needed two down.  
As I was standing there like a lemon, something brushed my hand. Fur. I looked carefully down, and saw a wolf grin up at me...

**A/N: Okays I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages! I actually had a chapter ready for you, but when I read it. It had no description; it was pants to say the least. So I re-wrote it, and the main drama will be happening within the next few chapters, when you find out the real Ozzie and Kit.**

**Btw. I won't update until I get 4 reviews FOR THIS CHAPTER! Lol. **

**I'll be looking forward to those reviews!  
~InkyPinkyAnna~**


End file.
